How to Save A Life
by diddly-eye
Summary: Percy decides to take advantage of Annabeth and use her as a pawn to get back at his ex, Rachel, who happened to be Annabeth's young gold-digging stepmom. But Annabeth falls in love with him. Just when Percy begins to genuinely care for Annabeth, she finds out the truth and they break up. But a car accident caused Annabeth to lose her memories, and she enters Percy's life again.


_Dear Father, one day a woman walked into my life. I hurt her deeply with the harshest words possible. I pushed her away as much as I could. She's so much like me. I look at myself often when I look at her. She has the physical wounds that I have. The tears that fill my brain are flowing through her heart as well._

_I gave her those wounds, dad. I made her cry. I should not have met her. I shouldn't have allowed her to come into the life of a guy like me._

_Dad, I'm regretting it. This is the first time . . . that I have ever regretted in my life._

We were driving in a tunnel. Me in my car and she in hers. We were driving towards each other, our headlights meeting. She was crying. As I look into her gray eyes, I only saw hurt and pain. I was crying as well. I don't know why, though. I wanted this. This was the plan all along. But somehow, it hurts. It doesn't feel right. I tried to smile at her through my tears to give her the feeling that I wanted this. That I don't regret anything. It seemed to enrage her even more. I saw her clench her jaw and her fists turning white as she held the steering wheel.

And then she did it. She swerved in my lane, leaving us in a head on collision. She seemed determined. Waiting if I'm going to avoid the collision by turning into another lane. But I just smiled.

Why didn't I avoid her car? I remember the reason very clearly. I was exhausted by the world and my life. And I thought that even if my life were to end this way, it wouldn't make any difference. And that in the next life, I would definitely meet her again . . . and then the ordinary kind of love that everyone does, the simple kind of love that regardless of who they are and what they do in the world get to experience. That ordinary kind of love. I wanted to start all over again. This is what I think I prayed to God.

I don't exactly know what was going through her mind but what I saw was clear. We both seem to be at peace with driving headlong into each other. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. And that's when her headlights engulfed mine and I hear the sound of cars crashing.

_**5 years before**_

"Excuse me!" said a running eager young man in white doctor's wear. He has jet black hair and sea green eyes. His name tag tells us that he is Percy Jackson, a medical student intern.

"…_with only one position available during the foreign ambassador selection process, hiding the son of the commissioner of Foreign Affairs is stirring controversy among the public…"_

Even though he's in a hurry, Percy halted at the sight of the news report. He was unable to suppress a smile while he watches. It wasn't that the news is interesting or that it's related to him in anyway. He was smiling because of the news anchor. He playfully 'tsks' at the screen.

"…_despite the Foreign Affairs department releasing public clarifications, more criticism can be heard about the special treatment given to the elite…"_

"My Rachel is causing trouble again," he playfully sighed, referring to the fact that it's her fault why he's late. Because he's watching her.

"…_it had been PJO's Rachel Dare."_

"Hey, you!" Someone called Percy from across the room, getting his attention away from the screen. "What are you doing? Come here quickly!"

Percy grimaced and scuttled over behind a large group of doctors led by Apollo, the head doctor of the hospital he was interning. They went from patient to patient and Percy was taking notes vigorously.

"Hospitalized due to high blood pressure. Left portion of his body is already immobile. Seems to exhibit symptoms of paralysis. So we've arranged for him to undergo a renal function test and urine analysis."

They went through so many patients without Apollo even acknowledging that his medical interns were there. Not even bothering to ask them questions or to ask whether they understood the procedures.

Being Percy, he finally raised his hand.

"Sir," he gulped as Apollo and all the other interns looked at him. "Why aren't you asking us any questions? Do you even remember that we're behind you? Today is the last day of clinical rotation internship. Other departmental professors have asked many questions from day 1, and even gave case studies. Why do you not ask anything?"

"Are you a doctor?" Apollo raised an eyebrow, challenging Percy.

"I'm not . . . yet" He answered bravely, but still having the nice guy look on him.

"Wearing a doctor's coat with your name, holding a patient clipboard and you already think you're a doctor, huh?" Apollo told him harshly. "Your brain must be filled with 'let this meeting end quickly, let the difficult cases finish soon.' And yet you expect me to ask questions. What do you want me to ask? Would you even understand if I asked you a question?"

"Even so, you should give us a chance" Percy answered.

"Why would I waste my time if I know that no useful answers would be given?"

Before Percy could answer, a crashing sound came from the room the supposed to go to next. And a child's voice can be heard in it.

"I want to go home! LET ME GO HOME!" the screaming little boy fought the nurse who was trying to put an IV on him.

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

"He keeps taking out the IV and saying he wants to go home," a very flustered nurse replied.

"Where's his medical chart?"

The nurse handed it to Apollo and explained the little boy's condition, "He was found unconscious last night at his house. At the time, he showcased symptoms of an illness."

"What was the diagnosis?"

"The CT scan and the MRI revealed nothing strange."

"What about family?"

"He has a brother and he's on his way here right now. The brother said the child is introverted and quiet."

Apollo nodded, "The intern who said I didn't ask questions just now, come here"

Everyone looked at Percy, who was masking his bewildered look, "W-what?"

"What is this patient's cause of illness?" Apollo asked smugly.

"What?" was the only thing Percy could answer. How the hell would he know? MRI and CT scan showed no results of illness.

"Isn't this the question you wanted? I'll give you two hours, no objections right?" Apollo handed him the boy's charts.

Forever the optimist, Percy straightened and nodded, taking the challenge seriously. The other doctors went out of the room, leaving him and the sedated little boy alone. He sighed and looked at the poor boy sympathetically.

He reviewed the records carefully, "There's no head trauma history . . . yet there are symptoms of head trauma"

He sat beside the boy's bed and looked at him, "I'm so dead" Percy grumbled. He'd no idea what was causing the boy's illness. He only wanted Apollo to acknowledge them and maybe lecture them about what he was doing, not this kind of question.

Just then, the boy who was slowly coming to his senses started taking out his IV again.

"Hey, hey!" Percy stopped him. "Why are you so agitating for such a small kid?"

"I'm not sick at all!" The boy whined. "I want to be discharged!"

"Stay still," Percy ordered firmly but still adorably. "A person who isn't sick doesn't collapse out of nowhere"

"My brother doesn't have any money!" the kid whined yet again. "So please, discharge me!"

"Be quiet!" Percy snapped as he tried to put the IV back in place. "I'll pay for your hospital bills then, you little punk."

The little kid just blinked at him. Percy sighed and said in a soft voice, "I'll pay for your hospital bills, happy?"

"Stop joking around" the kid told him.

Percy playfully hit his head as a response but as soon as he did, the boy went through fits of cough.

"Don't fake it, kid" Percy told him but worry has already crept into his voice. "If someone was looking, they would probably think I hit you."

But the boy didn't stop coughing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy was standing up now. "What's wrong?"

Then the boy vomited. And just then, he knew the boy's illness.

After calling the nurse and the boy's designated doctor, he rushed after Apollo and the other medical inters who were still doing clinical rounds. He walked towards them with a face that of a winner.

"That boy has a brain hemorrhage." Percy told Apollo confidently.

"With what evidence?"

"The patient originally had acute throat infection. Also, after coughing severely, he would have extreme headaches. Because of that severe coughing, it resulted in rise of blood pressure, causing damage to neural arteries." Percy explained.

"Has the patient shown signs of headache or vomiting?"

"Actually yesterday, he suffered severe headaches. And just a moment ago, he had a thunderclap headache. And he also just threw up" Percy smiled. "But though it's a brain arterial tumor, it probably isn't serious enough to be in the hospital yet."

Apollo nodded and thought about what he said seriously. After about a minute, he finally smiled and patted Percy on the back.

"I was wrong and you were right. I should've asked questions. As a teacher, this is very humiliating. Two years from now, I think we'll have a great genius doctor."

* * *

"Thalia! I'm home!" Percy shouted as he entered their _very_ humble home. "I bought you chocolate"

No response. Normally, when Thalia, Percy's younger sister, heard the word chocolate she would come running out. Percy frowned. That was odd.

"Is she sleeping?" He wondered. "Thalia!" he shouted again. Still no response.

"Hey, Thals! Are you going to eat before you sleep?" he knocked on her door. But still no answer. He started to get nervous so he opened the door and barged in.

Thalia was lying on the floor, barely conscious. Percy ran over to her and scooped her up, "Thalia, get to your senses. How long have you been like this?"

Percy goes into crisis mode and prepares to take her to the hospital. "If you're sick, you should say that you're sick, kid!" he told her but his voice is already cracking at the sight of his sister.

"I'm ok" Thalia croaked as Percy wrapped a coat around her.

"What's okay?!" Percy shouted. "You're boiling hot with fever!"

Percy was about to carry Thalia when his phone rang. He clenched his jaw as he picked up his phone to answer Rachel's call.

"Yes, babe?" Percy asked. "Thalia's a little sick right now. I'll call you back later."

"_Help me," _Rachel's voice told him. The sound of her desperate and crying voice put a stop to what Percy was doing. He dropped the coat and settled Thalia on her bed. _"Help me, Percy."_

"W-what's wrong?"

"_I think he's dead" _Rachel cried._ "No, no, he can't be dead. Come here and save him. You have to come here and save him!"_

"What are you talking about, Rach? You're freaking me out."

"_YOU MUST HAVE LEARNED IN SCHOOL HOW TO SAVE PEOPLE! You learned it all in school!"Rachel shouted hysterically, like a person finally losing her mind._

"Rachel,"

"_I'm scared," Rachel cried. "I'm scared, Percy"_

Percy swallowed and he looked at Thalia, who also needed him right now.

Confusion and guilt suddenly gripped Percy's mind. He was torn between Rachel and Thalia, who both needed him right now. And although he was momentarily torn between them, he eventually picked Rachel.

"Where are you?" Percy asked urgently. "Where are you right now? I'll go there."

Rachel told him where she is and Percy finally hung up his phone.

"Don't go," Thalia protested weakly while clutching the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm sick. Don't go, Perce" Her face was so pale and she was already sweating bullets, begging her brother not to go.

Percy looked at her desperately, "Rachel has an emergency. I have to go to her. I'll come right back to take you to the hospital, so just wait here for a little bit." He told her reassuringly.

Thalia started to cry, "I'm not okay. I'm telling you that I'm sick. Don't go."

Percy's face was contorted with guilt but he pressed the chocolate bar he bought earlier into Thalia's palm, "Count to just 500, Thals. While you're counting to 500, I'll be back. I promise."

Thalia turned her back on him.

"I'll be right back, Thals."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, where the five star business and the rich live, lies Olympus, Inc. And that time, a company director was about to enter his car when a white Audi R8 began honking fiercely behind stopping only when it was about a mere 1 inch away from the said director's car.

The Audi's window opened and a blonde girl with gray eyes popped out of it, "Director Jones, you're going to ask for the decision of the chairman of Olympus, right?" the blonde girl asked cheerfully. But there's a weird, nervous energy emanating from the director, like crazy just waiting to happen.

"I'm on my way home after work. Let's go together in my car!" she invited. "I have some things I would like to say."

Director Jones, not being able to disagree with the Chairman's daughter, reluctantly agreed.

Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Fredrick Chase, owner and chairman of Olympus, the biggest and most happening business in all of New York. She's the only heiress to the company but a lot of their employees think that she's cold and calculative, unable to trust anyone but herself.

"Our destinations are same anyway, right?" Annabeth asked director Jones when they were finally on the freeway. "In a country that doesn't produce gas, why take two cars? Though it is all the company's money . . ." Annabeth told him as if she was referring that the director was wasting her father's company's money.

Director Jones laughed nervously, "It's an honor for me, to be able to ride in a car that you are personally driving, Miss Chase. But . . . why aren't you using a driver instead of driving yourself?"

Annabeth faked a grimace, "My temper is a little violent. No one would chauffeur me." She smiled arrogantly, "In this month alone, I fired three people. But you already know that"

Annabeth looked at the director like there's poisoned honey oozing out of her eyes, "But, calling me 'Miss' after each sentence, are you looking down on me? Or are you thinking of putting me in my place?"

"W-what?" Director Jones choked at her frankness.

"Because my position suddenly became higher than yours even though I'm young and because I'm the chairman's daughter? You can't accept that, huh?" Annabeth smiled arrogantly again.

"No," Director Jones slowly becoming agitated. "How could you say that?"

"'Think she's all that just because she graduated from Harvard's MBA program. At the age 21, a little girl like her, even if she knows about corporate management, how much would she really know? Is running a company a joke?'" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him and she was giving him the death glare. "That's what you've been saying behind my back, I heard" And she's back to the poison honey mode.

"It's not true," the director lied weakly, clearly being intimidated by the cold Annabeth.

"My forward character isn't the type to hold grudges over such small matters. Don't be too scared." She told him, faking sweetness yet again.

Annabeth smiled a little wider, "But now . . . you should be a little afraid."

Director Jones looked at her and her smile was slowly vanishing, "If you're taking any heart medications, it'll be a good idea to take some now."

Within a matter of seconds, Annabeth changed gear and she revved the engine, driving in the speed of 250, driving aggressively while starting to talk about business statistics.

"In the project to acquire G shop . . . assets were worth $25.92 billion, and liabilities were $15.71billion. Thus, a company that was at a net worth of $10.21 billion, isn't it too much to buy it for $14.43 billion?"

Annabeth glared at the speechless director clutching on his seat for dear life. She accelerated further, putting the speed of the Audi to the test, weaving through car after car with gusto.

"Even if you were to include that company's entire future potential, that's an over-valuation of 10%. You should clearly know that. Last year, P shopping was $9.52 billion. 3 years ago it was B shop at $13.68 billion." She swerved to a different lane at the same speed, giving the director an almost heart attack.

"All those acquisitions were purchased for more than 10% of the market price. You're brain isn't made of rock, right? Did you perhaps pocket some for yourself in that deal?"

"How can you say such things?" the director was clutching his seat tightly.

Annabeth swerved sharply yet again, resulting in the director slightly screaming.

"You saying that makes me feel like I've been accused."

The director was speechless, choosing to just not say anything in the presence of the enraged chairman's daughter.

"Tell me what you want to do," Annabeth proposed as they were nearing her house. "Want to be sued and handcuffed? Or do you want to take 3% as retirement, spit the other 97% out, and walk out sexily?"

The director was about to retort something when Annabeth pressed the brakes abruptly. On their front gate, there was a red headed girl who looked like she's been in one hell of a night, clutching an envelope and crying. She looked like she was waiting for someone.

Annabeth looked at her, calculating the redhead's next move. Suddenly, her dad went out of their house, or more like mansion, and stood over the crying red headed girl.

The redhead gave the envelope to Annabeth's dad and started saying something, "I . . . do you know what I have done? Because you ordered me to . . . do you know what the hell have I done?!"

Annabeth watched the whole scene in front of her with a cold and blank look. While director Jones just sat quietly while looking back at forth at her and the scene.

"To the man as precious as my life . . . do you know what I have done to him?!" The redhead screamed at Fredrick.

Rachel wept and Fredrick hugged him without saying anything. Annabeth clenched her teeth and gripped the steering wheel even harder. But she put on a brave smile and decided to just continue their conversation she had with the director.

"What were we talking about again?" and she was back to poisoned honey mode, promising herself to find whatever was going on between that red headed girl and her father.

* * *

Percy was sitting on the motel bed, his eyes lifeless, while staring at the lifeless body in front of him. Everything finally starts to seep in once he got into that motel room. But he doesn't have the heart to turn around. He loves Rachel that much . . . that he's willing to turn himself in so that she wouldn't be in any trouble.

A note was the only explanation Rachel left him: _This debt . . . I won't forget it. For the rest of my life. I will pay it for the rest of my life. Definitely._

Percy struggled to hold back his tears. Rachel killed the man lying on the floor. She killed him. But Percy loves her so much that he's willing to take the blame for it. Even if Rachel called him to intentionally frame him.

So now, in the eyes of everyone, Percy killed him. Rachel doesn't know anything about it.

_Rachel, just go forward. Never turn back. It doesn't matter to me if I don't get to become a doctor. But you, you can't live if you're dream is shattered. I'm afraid that you'll develop a heartache, get weaker day by day. And then you'll just die early like that. Just go, Rachel. _

Percy was waiting for the police to arrive, with Rachel's message echoing in his mind. When he finally heard the sound of sirens, he brought out his phone and called his little sister but it went to voicemail. He was trying hard to fight back his tears, "Thals, are you okay? I'm sorry. I don't think I can go. I called Nico, he will take you to the hospital. I'm sorry . . . for not keeping my promise."

_**Present time**_

Percy Jackson was staring soullessly from a San Francisco hotel window when the woman he spent last night with gave him a back hug.

"Good morning," the woman said. Percy didn't even smile. He just continued to stare at the window. "Let's eat at the hotel sky lounge today," she suggested.

Percy finally turned around and plastered a fake smile on his face. He looked like he was about to kiss the girl but he finally said, "Let's stop."

Percy walked over to where his wallet was and brought out $10,000, "This is all I have right now," he said, giving it to the girl.

"What's this?"

"Can't you count?" Percy answered, while he changes clothes.

"You think I'm that kind of woman to sell my body for your money?" The woman fired. "You've been treating me as a prostitute all along?"

Percy smiled smugly at her, "No. You're a gold digger. The kind of gold digger that even if you meet once, your skin can be taken away. You're quite infamous, aren't you?"

Percy turned around and continued buttoning his clothes, "But you reeled in the wrong person this time around. I don't have a lot of money."

With frighteningly dead eyes, Percy grabbed his coat and the woman's passbook from the bedside table and went out of the room to find his friend, Nico, who was waiting for him.

Unbeknownst to him, Annabeth Chase, who is in the suite next door, was dreaming fitfully of her mother, while a man was vigilantly keeping watch of her.

Luke Castellan, Annabeth's right hand, was worried of her health. She was calling for her mom in her sleep and she was sweating. Out of concern, Luke took out his handkerchief and began wiping Annabeth's forehead. But it woke her up and he retracted his hand as if caught doing a crime.

"Annabeth," Luke muttered.

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked him softly. And it is one of the rare days that Annabeth spoke softly.

"It's a little past 8:30" Luke replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"8:30?" Annabeth's eyes widened. "Isn't my dad's flight at 9:00?"

Luke gulped, "They already left. They're on their way to the airport."

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Annabeth threw her pillow at Luke before rushing off to the bathroom.

"For a whole week, you've only slept for less than seven hours," Luke tried explaining himself. "Working is good, but for someone who's sick like you, it could be dangerous. I'm sorry but you're health has been warned by the doctor many times already."

"I think before you worry about my health, you should worry about your own neck, Castellan." Annabeth shouted from the bathroom.

Unable to take her mind of business matters, Annabeth emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and a poker face while a nervous Luke tried to keep his eyes averted.

"What happened to the cosmetic complaint?" She demanded.

"The products given to the hotels have continued to be returned." Luke answered awkwardly.

It was only then that Annabeth realized she was in her towel and returned sheepishly in the bathroom. Luke smiled. It was rare for Annabeth to be sheepish. It made him happy to see her like that.

* * *

Annabeth was walking out of the hotel thinking about how her father was very hard to impress these days. It feels like everything she does for the company doesn't even matter now. All thanks to that little family wrecker. Annabeth clenched her jaw at the thought and her blood started boiling. Her reaction doesn't do good for her health, though.

Her vision started to blur and she stumbled, but someone caught her. It was the cause of her anger. Rachel Dare.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, genuinely worried.

"Of course" Annabeth smiled sweetly, faking it.

"Your complexion doesn't look that great," Rachel noticed.

"This is just a pretense." Annabeth smiled, "I want to make it show like I did a lot of work. Where's dad? Is he still in the room?"

"He left an hour ago" Rachel answered. "He said he's going to attend a conference. He told me to stay behind, so I can go back to New York with you." Rachel produced a handkerchief and patted Annabeth's forehead.

"You have a fever," Rachel breathed. "Let's go to the hospital, Annabeth."

Rachel tended to Annabeth like a mother, even though they looked more like siblings. Not too long ago, Rachel became Annabeth's stepmom because she married her father. And it disgusted her more than anything. She's not that much older than her.

Annabeth's smile vanished and she flicked Rachel's hand away, "Let's stop with this act. The audience seems to have left already."

"Annabeth," Rachel sighed, warning her not to start.

"I think I've won today. I feel like my acting was better than yours, Rachel Dare."

On the other side of the hotel, Nico was sprawled on the ground waiting for Percy to come out. When he finally did, he jumped up and ran towards him.

"Hey Perce," Nico started. "Even if I was the most gullible person, would I still cry for a woman who lied to me, cheated on me and other than my underwear stole everything from me?"

"Yeah," Percy answered nonchalantly while Nico, who was expecting an encouraging answer from him just stood there with a bewildered expression.

Percy sighed and handed him the woman's passbook.

"You succeeded this quickly?" Nico asked in amazement. Turns out the woman originally stole Nico's money and Percy just sexed the money right out of her. "It's only been a week that you started hitting on her."

Percy ignored his question, "The money that you were cheated from the gold digger, take care of it yourself. The rest, deposit it on Thalia's account."

"This has $583,000" Nico's eyes widened. "She gave you her entire savings. Because she was duped by a guy like you."

"Let's go back to New York" Percy told him lifelessly. "We're done here."

"How many times did you sleep with her?" Nico asked curiously while Percy was walking farther away from the hotel and into the airport. "Two times? Three times? Four times?"

"Times four and add ten!" Percy replied, exasperated.

* * *

Percy was sleeping on the plane back to New York when Nico spots a girl eyeing Percy. He shook his head and grabbed a newspaper from the seat pocket in front of him and wrote something in it. He waved at the girl to get her attention and showed what he wrote all the while pointing at Percy.

_Pervert, player, cancer to every woman_

The girl frowned and looked away. Nico laughed at patted himself in the back for what he'd done but Percy seems to have woken up from the commotion caused by Nico. He sighed and got up to use the bathroom.

The sign outside the lavatory says that it's occupied so Percy stood there waiting for his turn. When the door finally opened, Annabeth emerges from it, stumbling and dizzy, only to fall into Percy's hands. Percy didn't seem to notice at first that Annabeth lost consciousness when she fell into his arms so he said, "I'm more than willing, but this plane is still a public area."

When Annabeth didn't answer, Percy frowned and he held her shoulders to look at her clearly. She was still standing but her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Her face was very pale and she was sweating so much.

When it became too much for Annabeth, her legs finally gave up and she threatened to fall on the ground. Luckily, Percy caught her even before it happened. It was the first time his face ever registered any emotion again after that incident with Rachel in the motel room.

Something in this girl's face tugged at Percy and he wanted more than anything to help this girl. Unlike any other girl he ever met. His medical training kicked in. He laid her on the ground and checked her pulse. But before he could go any further, flight attendants crowded them. His expression registered confusion, as if he forgot that he was a medical student once and he didn't know why all of a sudden he was checking her pulse. He gulped and finally stood up, leaving Annabeth to the flight attendants.

But before he left, he gave Annabeth one last look, studying her, before going back to his seat beside Nico and putting on earphones.

Not long after Percy put on his music, the intercom blasted with an announcement:

"_There is a sick person onboard. By any chance, if there is a doctor among you, please let us know or please come to the business class section."_

This message went on and on. Percy, who had three years of medical training before being expelled because he was imprisoned for five years due to the crime Rachel framed him for, was ignoring the call. He turned on the music louder and resumed his nap.

Nico, unable to ignore the messages any longer, jabs Percy awake, "You're a doctor, aren't you?"

Percy ignored him and went back to sleep. Nico sighed and forcefully removed his earphones, "You're a doctor!" he insisted.

"I got expelled in my third year of medical school" Percy snapped.

"They keep announcing it, so it must be urgent" Nico urged. "I guess there's no doctor. You go."

"I don't care"

"That person is sick!" Nico pushed him.

"Do you want to die?" Percy glared at him but Nico doesn't care about his empty threat.

"Say Thalia is dying," Nico thought of a way to persuade him. "Your younger sister fainted and is lying on the street. People would say 'it's not my business' or 'I don't know her' and they would just pass by. Thalia would never have been able to survive until today, bastard!"

"If you receive some help, you should offer some as well" Nico prompted. "Where's your humanity?! Selfish bastard. Asshole who only cares about himself."

Nico gave it thirty seconds and as expected, Percy stood up indifferently. Nico smiled, "That's right. Thalia is your weakness."

Percy walked over to the business section while people stared at him. Once again, he saw the unconscious blonde lying on the ground, close to death. His heart did something strange again.

"Can I take a look at her?"

The attendant gave him room and he took of his jacket and sat next to where Annabeth was lying. He checked the pulse monitor and was horrified at what he saw. He grabbed the stethoscope and checked her heartbeat.

"Is it serious?" the attendant asked him.

"I think so," Percy answered. "Is there anyone with her?"

"Where did her mom go?" the attendant asked the other one.

"Went to call her father."

Suddenly, the attendant muttered that Annabeth's mom had returned from her phone call. Percy looked up to the face of none other than Rachel Dare.


End file.
